


Class 3-E Group Chat

by Frostedonut6297



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 12 of them are lgbt, Abusive Parents (mentioned), Bonding, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Group chat, I'm pretty sad that they get that a lot, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Terasaka Gang, chibahaya and katayada to come, maeiso is established, no okano/kayano/kataoka bashing, that extends to okuda too, the rest is up to whatever interpretation you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedonut6297/pseuds/Frostedonut6297
Summary: Irina, fed up with her students passing notes and texting people in class, decides to make them a group chat so at least it stays all in one place. The students of course decide to take advantage of this.Fluff, humor, and found family bonding ensue.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei, Isogai Yuuma & Kataoka Megu, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kataoka Megu/Yada Touka, Maehara Hiroto & Okano Hinata, Mimura Kouki & Sugaya Sousuke & Okajima Taiga, More to be added - Relationship, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction for the Assassination Classroom fandom! Major kudos to amuhseen (snakeboistan on tumblr), as her chat fic inspired me to try my hand at one of my own. I'm still learning my way around the characters, so please let me know if anything is inaccurate to canon (constructive criticism only please).
> 
> Although I not read the manga yet and this takes place in primarily anime canon, some facts from the manga may be included. I'll try to explain these in the ending notes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Irina Jelavic** has added **Akabane Karma, Isogai Yuuma,** and **26 others** to **Class 3-E Group Chat**

**Kurahashi Hinano:**?

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Professor Bitch?

**Yada Touka:** Not that we don’t appreciate it 

**Yada Touka:** but why are we in a group chat?

**Irina Jelavic:** Alright, listen up brats. I’m sick and tired of you all passing notes during class and trying to discreetly text different people. It’s painfully obvious.

**Isogai Yuuma:** Sorry ma’am.

**Kataoka Megu:** Yeah, sorry about that.

**Irina Jelavic:** I honestly couldn’t care less, if you fail, that’s on you. But just try to keep it in the chat at least ok?

**Sugino Tomohito:** Ok

**Mimura Koki:** Sure

**Nakamura Rio:** Got it

**Irina Jelavic:** Ok, good. Just try to behave a little, alright? 

**Irina Jelavic:** I’m leaving Isogai, Kataoka and Ritsu in charge. Nagisa is admin too for backup.

**Irina Jelavic** has made **Kataoka Megu** , **Isogai Yuuma, Shiota Nagisa** and **Ritsu** chat admins

**Irina Jelavic** has left the chat

**Okajima Taiga:** …

**Yoshida Taisei:** Ok is it just me or is she being weirdly nice?

**Okano Hinata:** Yeah

**Sugaya Sousuke:** Definitely

**Maehara Hiroto:** I think I know why

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** …?

**Okano Hinata:** Well, womanizer?

**Muramatsu Takuya:** DON’T JUST LEAVE US HANGING

**Maehara Hiroto:** Give me a minute

**Maehara Hiroto:** and that’s former womanizer to you 

**Okano Hinata:** I’ll only drop it once you go three months in a committed relationship with Isogai

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** And you better not hurt him! 

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** I did not spend half the school year watching a slow-burn BL side-plot take effect just to have it sink like the Titanic because you can’t commit!

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Got that bishounen side character?!

**Shiota Nagisa:** Guys, please don’t fight. 

**Isogai Yuuma:** I promise Hiroto and I have been happy together.

**Isogai Yuuma:** We both love each other very much :)

**Hiroto Maehara:** :)

**Hiroto Maehara:** I promise if I hurt Yuuma you have my permission to go full Eren Jeager on me.

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Deal (btw, text me later on how you're liking AoT!)

**Okano Hinata:** I’m holding you to that

**Shiota Nagisa:** Glad that’s sorted out

**Kataoka Megu:** Agreed. Now Maehara, can you please tell us what you know about Professor Bitch?

**Maehara Hiroto:** Ok, so apparently Mr K gave her flowers that he just "happened to have lying around"

**Maehara Hiroto:** Of course we all know that's bs and he bought them because he's starting to like her too

**Maehara Hiroto:** She’s been in a pretty good mood since then

**Takebayashi Kotaro:** Not to mention the fact that this chat is also open to her.

**Kayano Kaede:** ...and?

**Akabane Karma:** Prime blackmail material

**Nakamura Rio:** Oldest trick in the book

**Sugaya Sousuke:** But we have chat admins

**Sugaya Sousuke:** That means we can block her

**Muramatsu Takuya:** Exactly

**Yoshida Taisei:** Yeah!

**Isogai Yuuma:** Guys, we really shouldn’t.

**Kataoka Megu:** I agree with Isogai. Even if it is to blackmail us, she still has the authority.

**Shiota Nagisa:** And I am not going through marshmallow hell again for that…

**Terasaka Ryoma:** damn goody two-shoes

**Hazama Kirara:** We could just have Ritsu, Itona or Takebayashi hack it.

**Ritsu:** I probably shouldn’t, since my fellow admins have advised against it. I think it’s best to go with their advice since I’m a little inexperienced here.

**Takebayashi Kotaro:** No way I'm risking that.

**Horibe Itona:** Sure

**Hara Sumire:** I don’t think so.

**Horibe Itona:** I can’t, Mom said no.

**Okuda Manami:** Mom?

**Kimura Masayoshi:** ???

**Yoshida Taisei:** Hara basically adopted Hazama and Itona

**Muramatsu Takuya:** You know, with their parents and all

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Think she wouldn’t mind one more?

**Hara Sumire:** Sure :)

**Hara Sumire:** But why?

**Kimura Masayoshi:** My parents have been fighting a lot

**Kimura Masayoshi:** And Dad got in trouble for drunkenly sexually harassing a colleague a week ago

**Kimura Masayoshi:** Brave is pretty scared and his grades started dropping recently bc of it

**Kimura Masayoshi:** It just kinda sucks all around

**Hazama Kirara:** Join the club

**Hazama Kirara:** My mother is a delusional and mentally unstable woman living in her own fantasy world. Anything breaks it; you know what happens.

**Horibe Itona:** My parents abandoned me with a relative that hated me and left me on the streets to die

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** My dad isn’t that bad, but he can be pretty controlling :(

**Hayami Rinka:** My parents mostly ignore or yell at me.

**Hayami Rinka:** They don’t really understand anything whenever I try to talk to them about my life either.

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** Same.

**Takebayashi Kotaro:** You all know my parents don’t acknowledge my existence unless it’s mildly convenient. And even then it isn’t much.

**Akabane Karma:** I haven’t seen mine in three months

**Shiota Nagisa:** You all know the story with my parents

**Shiota Nagisa:** Not so great

**Akabane Karma:** Understatement.

**Isogai Yuuma:** My mom is really nice and I love my siblings

**Isogai Yuuma:** But it’s definitely been harder since Dad died and Mom’s condition got worse

**Akabane Karma:** Again: understatement.

**Kayano Kaede:** My situation isn't really that great either since Aguri :(

**Kayano Kaede:** But it's definitely better now that I've got you guys :)

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** Yeah, I really appreciate how much the class cares for everyone (blushing smiley face)

**Hazama Kirara:** I'd take you losers over my house any day.

**Horibe Itona:** Same here.

**Muramatsu Takuya:** Wow...

**Yoshida Taisei:** That was almost a compliment.

**Kataoka Megu:** I'm glad you guys feel at home here.

**Kataoka Megu:** But I guess I still didn’t realize how hard so many people had it.

**Hara Sumire:** I’M ADOPTING ALL OF YOU

**Hara Sumire:** Takebayashi, get me the papers

**Takebayashi Kotaro:** You're 14...

**Hara Sumire:** You say that like it's gonna stop me

**Maehara Hiroto:** I know it’s not much, but you guys can come over to my place any time

**Maehara Hiroto:** My older sisters pick on me a lot, but other than that it’s pretty chill

**Okano Hinata:** That...explains a lot

**Okano Hinata:** Btw, my house is open too

**Sugino Tomohito:** Same here

**Kurahashi Hinano:** YOU GUYS CAN ALWAYS COME OVER TO MY HOUSE TOO!

**Yada Touka:** My little brother is sick, but it's still nice otherwise.

**Yada Touka:** And he has been getting better lately, so I think it would be even better to have some company

**Isogai Yuuma:** Glad he’s feeling better :)

**Yada Touka:** Thanks :)

**Mimura Koki:** My folks are ok

**Terasaka Ryoma:** got an annoying younger sister but the gang comes over sometimes

**Yoshida Taisei:** Same with my older sister

**Nakamura Rio:** My place is good

**Nakamura Rio:** Wait…

**Nakamura Rio:** ULTIMATE SLEEPOVER!

**Kurahashi Hinano:** YES!!!

**Nakamura Rio:** GET IN LOSERS, BECAUSE YOU’RE ALL INVITED

**Mimura Koki:** Wait, do you mean just the girls, or co-ed?

**Kayano Kaede:** Would your house even fit that many people?

**Nakamura Rio:** I'm pretty sure it's big enough.

**Nakamura Rio:** And my parents are fine with co-ed since they trust me.

**Nakamura Rio:** Besides, it’s not like everyone here is a straight shooter.

**Nakamura Rio:** *cough* Yada, Kataoka, Isogai, Maehara, Karma, Kanzaki, Sugino, Kurahashi, Hazama, Itona, Nagisa, Okano *cough*

**Sugino Tomohito:** NAKAMURA

**Kataoka Megu:** I get me, Yada, Isogai, Maehara, Kurahashi and Karma, but where are you getting the others from?

**Nakamura Rio:** You’ll see soon enough.

**Okano Hinata:** I’m not reassured by that.

**Shiota Nagisa:** Nakamura just likes to tease, that’s all.

**Akabane Karma:** Nakamura, I’ve started on the preparations you wanted me to do (devil face)

**Nakamura Rio:** Good (devil face)

**Kanzaki Yukiko: “** Preparations”...?

**Ritsu:** What do you mean by that Nakamura?

**Nakamura Rio:** You’ll see (winky face)

**Shiota Nagisa:** I take it back. We're screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickname shenanigans, Maehara almost gets killed, and the devilish duo continue to be the bane of everyone's existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover WILL come next chapter, I'm just having writers block with it, so I decided to post this one first. 
> 
> Also, there isn't really a canon timeline with this. It's set after civil war, but that's really about it lol. I kinda consider it to fall under my personal divergence au where everything is said and done quicker and they find a solution for Koro-Sensei in early November so they can spend the rest of the time being happy, but it's up to whatever interpretation you wish.
> 
> I've also been on a Maeiso high lately with my oneshot yesterday, so there's some fluff with those two. Chibahaya and Katayada will be set in motion by chapter 5 though.
> 
> Happy Birthday Mimura, and without further ado, lets go!

**Kurahashi Hinano:** Hey guys

**Kurahashi Hinano:** So I was thinking

**Kurahashi Hinano:** What if we picked out different names for everyone?

**Ritsu:** What do you mean?

**Kurahashi Hinano:** We could change our names to something like codenames!

**Kataoka Megu:** Wait, what kind of codenames?

**Mimura Koki:** I hope we don’t have the ones from the training exercise...

**Shiota Nagisa:** Yeah, I’d really rather not be called gender again.

**Nakamura Rio:** Sorry Nagi

**Shiota Nagisa:** It’s alright :)

**Isogai Yuuma:** I wouldn’t be looking forward to mine either.

**Maehara Hiroto:** Sorry Yuuma :(

**Isogai Yuuma:** It’s okay :) I know you didn’t mean anything by it

**Hazama Kirara:** I swear, you four are being so sickeningly sweet it’s almost heartwarming.

**Horibe Itona:** I agree

**Maehara Hiroto: ...** was that a compliment?

**Okano Hinata:** Coming from those two, I’d say so

**Chiba Ryuunosuke:** Wow, two compliments in a week.

**Hayami Rinka:** Impressive.

**Nakamura Rio:** Yeah, I’ve made up my mind 

**Nakamura Rio:** I never want to ever be called sickeningly sweet again

**Yoshida Taisei:** Damnit Hazama, we almost got character development!

**Hazama Kirara:** I’m just speaking the truth.

**Hazama Kirara:** And by the way, I think you’ve been spending way too much time with Fuwa lately.

**Yoshida Taisei:** What do you mean?

**Horibe Itona: “** Character development”

**Yoshida Taisei:**...I see your point

**Fuwa Yuzuki:** Hey!

**Kanzaki Yukiko:** Back on topic, can we just agree we aren’t using the codenames? 

**Kayano Kaede:** Especially not Forever Flat…

**Muramatsu Takuya:** Not sorry

**Kayano Kaede:** Jerk

**Shiota Nagisa:** I think I’ve got some good codenames for us.

**Shiota Nagisa:** Give me a second

**Akabane Karma was changed to Strawberry Sadist**

**Isogai Yuuma was changed to Prince Charming**

**Okajima Taiga was changed to Erotic Taste**

**Okano Hinata was changed to Elastic Core**

**Okuda Manami was changed to Toxic Sweetheart**

**Kataoka Megu was changed to Ikemegu**

**Kayano Kaede was changed to Pudding Prima-Donna**

**Kanzaki Yukiko was changed to Graceful Gamer**

**Kurahashi Hinano was changed to Deadly Cinnamon Roll**

**Kimura Masayoshi was changed to Justice Rains from Above**

**Sugaya Sousuke was changed to Rembrandt Reincarnated**

**Sugino Tomohito was changed to Strikeout**

**Takebayashi Kotaro was changed to Dynamite**

**Chiba Ryuunosuke was changed to Straight Shooter**

**Terasaka Ryoma was changed to Lead Delinquent**

**Nakamura Rio was changed to Diplomatic She-Devil**

**Hazama Kirara was changed to The Raven**

**Hayami Rinka was changed to Mobile Marksman**

**Hara Sumire was changed to Class Mom**

**Fuwa Yuzuki was changed to Detective Conan Jr.**

**Maehara Hiroto was changed to Better with Knives™**

**Mimura Koki was changed to Recce Recon**

**Muramatsu Takuya was changed to Noodle Know-How**

**Yada Touka was changed to Undercover Ace**

**Yoshida Taisei was changed to Fast and Furious**

**Ritsu was changed to Deus Ex Machina**

**Horibe Itona was changed to Tech Wiz**

**Strikeout:** Thanks Nagi!

**Shiota Nagisa:** No problem!

**Shiota Nagisa:** I was just over at Sakura’s to help with her tutoring, so she helped me pick them out :)

**Detective Conan Jr.:** YES NAGISA YOU AMAZING HUMAN BEING I LOVE IT.

**Deadly Cinnamon Roll:** No offense, but I feel like my name would be better suited to you lol

**Prince Charming:** I’m not that good of a person haha (bashful smiling face)

**Better With Knives™:** Shush Yuuma yes you are.

**Elastic Core:** Yep

**Ikemegu:** Exactly.

**Deus Ex Machina:** Agreed 100%!

**Strawberry Sadist:** You know Gisa

**Strawberry Sadist:** you really had the chance to roast Okajima there

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Oh please, that would’ve been too easy.

**Erotic Taste:** GUYS

**Better With Knives™:** Cmon go easy on him

**Elastic Core:** You have no room to talk.

**Better With Knives™:** I AM A CHANGED MAN

**Fast and Furious:** Sure you are

**Lead Delinquent:** Keep telling yourself that

**Better With Knives™:** SOMEONE PLEASE BACK ME UP

**Toxic Sweetheart:** They do say the Casanova type of womanizer is the one least likely to change, due to their addiction to the love process rather than the full commitment to the one who gives it.

**Better With Knives™:** OKUDA YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE

**Toxic Sweetheart:** Sorry, just wanted to state facts :(

**Toxic Sweetheart:** I should probably leave for dinner anyway…

**Toxic Sweetheart** has left the chat

**Graceful Gamer:** Maehara Hiroto.

**Pudding Prima-Donna:** :)

**Rembrandt Reincarnated:** Damn

**Recce Recon:** Well then

**Straight Shooter:** He’s screwed.

**Mobile Marksman:** Yep.

**Noodle Know-How:** Definitely

**Better With Knives™:** WAIT PLEASE DON’T KILL ME

**Better With Knives™:** YUUMA HELKCJRVK

**Graceful Gamer, Pudding Prima-Donna** and **Better With Knives™** have left the chat

**Justice Rains from Above:** Wait is he actually dead?

**Detective Conan Jr.:** Nah, the author wouldn’t kill off one of their favorite characters. 

**Detective Conan Jr.:** They don’t even have the strength to handle whump.

**Ikemegu:** Who are you talking to?

**The Raven:** It definitely would seem out of character at this stage.

**Dynamite:** I believe Fuwa’s having one of her delusions again and Hazama is playing along to ease the fact that her sanity is slowly dying.

**Detective Conan Jr.:** FELLOW OTAKU, ARE YOU NOT ON MY SIDE?!

  
 **Dynamite:** I may be a fellow otaku, but I’m still at least partly mentally stable.

**Tech Wiz:** I think you’re the only one in this class.

**Prince Charming:** Ok but seriously, is Hiroto alright? He’s not answering any of my texts, and he almost always replies immediately. I’m getting worried…

**Elastic Core:** I wouldn’t get your hopes up Isogai

**Hazama Kirara:** It’s alright, I have a funeral plan in place for all of you. Just let me find the notebook...

**Recce Recon:** Mom come pick me up I’m scared

**Rembrandt Reincarnated:** Hara’s with her family today at that festival remember?

**Recce Recon:** Damnit, can I come over to your place then?

**Rembrandt Reincarnated:** My uncle and aunt are over 

**Rembrandt Reincarnated:** I’m just hiding out in my room

**Recce Recon:** Okajima?

**Erotic Taste:** I’d say yes but Dad’s already ticked that I failed our last math test so probably not

**Recon Recce:** Chiba? Hayami?

**Recon Recce:** Wait nevermind sorry

**Prince Charming:** Hiro, sunshine, are you okay? You’re worrying me. Please call back soon just so I know you’re alright, okay? I love you.

**Strikeout:**?

**Prince Charming:** Sorry, that was supposed to go to Hiroto.

**Elastic Core:** Hiro and sunshine?

**Elastic Core:** That’s adorable

**Ikemegu:** It really is.

**Prince Charming:** Thanks (blushing smiley face)

**Prince Charming:** He still hasn’t texted or called me back yet though :(

**Noodle Know-How:** Couldn’t you call someone else in his family?

**Prince Charming:** I think his parents are at work, but I could try his sisters.

**Prince Charming:** Give me just a minute.

**Strawberry Sadist:**...you know Okajima, this is technically your fault.

**Erotic Taste:** WHAT?

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Yeah, if you hadn’t interjected, Maehara wouldn’t have defended you.

**Strawberry Sadist:** Which means Okuda wouldn’t have been pulled in...

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** And she never would’ve gotten her feelings hurt…

**Strawberry Sadist:** And then we wouldn’t have had Kanzaki and Kayano possibly kill him.

**Erotic Taste:** HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY FAULT? YOU TWO STARTED IT!!!!

**Ikemegu:** Karma, Nakamura, unless you want to be the ones dealing with a ticked-off Isogai, I highly suggest you drop it.

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Would he actually get that mad though?

**Elastic Core:** It would depend on how far you guys took it

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Yeah, got the message, I’m dropping it.

**Strawberry Sadist:** Really Nakamura? This is too good an opportunity to pass up!

**Ikemegu:** It’s your funeral.

**The Raven:** Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to organize it well.

**Fast and Furious:** Hazama, do you enjoy giving people heart attacks?

**Lead Delinquent:** Seriously

**The Raven:** It’s one of my favorite pastimes (evil grinning face)

**Noodle Know-How:** Uh… (sweatdrop face)

**Shiota Nagisa:** Sorry guys, I got a call from Dad about where we’re meeting next weekend.

**Shiota Nagisa:** What’d I miss?

**Straight Shooter:** …

**Recce Recon:** Welll...

**Erotic Taste:** Do you really want to know the answer to that question?

**Shiota Nagisa:**?

**Mobile Marksman:** Scroll up.

**Shiota Nagisa:** Ok…

**Shiota Nagisa:** Wait…

**Strikeout:** Gisa, you good?

**Shiota Nagisa:** So let me get this straight…

**Shiota Nagisa:** KAYANO AND KANZAKI TRIED TO MURDER MAEHARA?!

**Ikemegu:** Let’s wait until we have all the evidence.

**Ikemegu:** We don’t know they tried to murder him.

**Strawberry Sadist:** Exactly.

**Strawberry Sadist:** They could have succeeded.

**Shiota Nagisa:** KARMA

**Prince Charming:** AKABANE IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD

**Ikemegu:** Told you.

**Deus Ex Machina:** Alright, let’s all calm down.

**Undercover Ace:** Wow Isogai, you’re terrifying when you’re angry

**Deadly Cinnamon Roll:** Yeah, I just got serious goosebumps and we’re not even in person!

**Prince Charming:** Sorry, I’m just worried :(

**Deadly Cinnamon Roll:** It’s cool :)

**Undercover Ace:** We’re good :)

**Prince Charming:** Thanks :)

**Strikeout:** It’s been 15 minutes since this whole thing, I’m calling Kanzaki.

**Shiota Nagisa:** I’ll get Kayano

**Dynamite:** So…?

**Graceful Gamer** and **Pudding Prima-Donna** have joined the chat

**Graceful Gamer:** Hi

**Justice Rains from Above:** DID YOU KILL HIM

**Graceful Gamer:** Who, Maehara? 

**Pudding Prima-Donna:** No, we just called up Okuda to make sure she’s okay.

**Graceful Gamer:** We just had to explain it was an overreaction kind of joke and that he didn’t really mean it.

**Erotic Taste:** SO MAEHARA’S NOT DEAD?

**Pudding Prima-Donna:** On thin ice until tomorrow, possibly due for a lecture, but still alive as far as we know.

**Better With Knives™** has joined the chat

**Better with Knives™:** Why would I be dead?

**Prince Charming:** Hiroto, there you are!

**Better with Knives™:** Sorry about not answering your texts Yuu, my phone died.

**Recce Recon:** Then why did you call for help?

**Better With Knives™:** Well I still thought I was going to be murdered at the time

**Better With Knives™:** Also my sisters decided that was the perfect moment to grill me about my love life, so it took a while to get them out

**Prince Charming:** That’s good, we were just concerned is all :)

**Better With Knives™:** Sorry I made you worry starlight

**Better With Knives™:** Love you <3

**Prince Charming:** Love you too <3

**Tech Wiz:** You guys are making Yoshida and Muramatsu cry.

**Fast and Furious:** No we aren’t

**Tech Wiz:** Emotional_Idiots_png.

**Tech Wiz:** You two are literally holding each other while sobbing into ramen.

**Tech Wiz:** Not that it would make it taste any worse.

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Oh this is so going in the blackmail drive

**Strawberry Sadist:** Best to have extra copies, wouldn’t you say?

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Definitely (smirking face)

**Noodle Know-How:** Well screw you too then Itona

**Ikemegu:** Now that that whole thing is sorted out, why don’t we talk about sleepover preparations?

**Deadly Cinnamon Roll:** I would, but it’s getting pretty late and I still have to get ready for bed.

**Undercover Ace:** Same here.

**Prince Charming:** We can talk about them tomorrow then, if everyone’s ok with that?

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** Works for me, gives Karma and I more time to go over our plans

**Strawberry Sadist:** (devil face)

**Diplomatic She-Devil:** (devil face)

**Rembrandt Reincarnated:** Oh no

**Recce Recon:** I still want Mom

**Strikeout:** Wait, before we go, shouldn’t Nagisa get a codename too?

**Deus Ex Machina:** Don’t worry, I have just the thing :)

**Shiota Nagisa was changed to Our Amazing Blueberry**

* * *

**Bonus: 10:32 PM**

**Class Mom** has joined the chat

**Class Mom:** Aw, that’s so sweet of you Nagisa.

**Class Mom:** What did you guys do while I was gone?

**Class Mom:** Nevermind, forgot I can just scroll up and find out haha

**Class Mom:** …

  
 **Class Mom:** ...So this is what the kids do when I’m not around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, manga references:
> 
> -I don't believe Kataoka is ever called it in the show, but I know in the manga she earns the nickname "Ikemegu" for essentially being the girl ikeman of their class, as a mostly endearing term like "Prince Charming" or "Ikeman". Speaking of, for dub watchers, Isogai is called an ikeman in the original, which while untranslatable, basically means "flawless looks, flawless personality", which definitely fits him. "Prince Charming" is definitely a suitable substitute though. Maehara can fall under this two (hence why I've heard Isogai and Maehara be referred to as the "Ikeman Duo", or the "Ikeman Trio" with Kataoka), due to his decent looks and bright personality, though the Casanova behavior makes it less common to be used on him.
> 
> -Not manga, but "Rembrandt Reincarnated" refers to the famous painter Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn, who is considered one of the greatest visual artists in the history of art. The nickname references Sugaya's art skills, and is basically a compliment on his adeptness at his craft. "Recce Recon" for Mimura refers to Recce in film, essentially scouting the shooting site to see if it'll be suitable before filming. It can also be short for reconnaissance like recon, which can make it somewhat redundant, but I thought it sounded nice and is a credit to his recon skills during the civil war, as well as his immense directing talent.
> 
> -Detective Conan refers to "Case Closed", a mystery/thriller manga that ran from 1996 through the present, following Shinichi (Jimmy in the English Dub) Kudo, a high school student that sometimes works with the police to solve cases due to his brilliant deductive mind. Fuwa is very honored to have been named after him lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so quick run-down on the manga references:
> 
> -Kimura's dad did actually get in trouble for that, which I'm pretty sure is mentioned on one of the character profile extras. Also, he does have a little brother named Brave, to keep with the naming theme.
> 
> -Chiba and Hayami might be exaggerated a bit, but I definitely don't think they have the best relationship with their parents (as seen by the flashbacks), though I do believe it gets better later on.
> 
> -Takebayashi's parents own a hospital and he has to live up to the pressure placed on him especially with his two older brothers (he's basically otaku Kyoya Ootori). He actually gets an arc of his own in the manga that was made into an extra called "Takebayashi Time". Maehara and Okano's Valentine's Day chapter also got one, which I highly recommend for the Maeoka shippers out there.
> 
> -Isogai does have siblings, a younger brother and sister, as shown by the manga extras. The english dub can make this confusing since he says "It's just the two of us" in regards to him and his mom, but a more accurate translation gives the meaning of "Just the two of us working", which makes more sense with the context. As for his father, he is said to have passed away shortly after Isogai entered Kunugigaoka, explaining why he wasn't caught working until second year since the first year tuition had most likely been payed and the inheritance was probably enough to keep them afloat for a year.
> 
> -Maehara has two older sisters who apparently teased him a lot when he was younger, which can definitely explain the way he interacts with girls in canon.
> 
> -Yada's sob story from the Cops and Robbers game wasn't exactly a lie. Her little brother is actually pretty sick, and the entire reason she was transferred down to 3-E was because she spent too much time taking care of him.
> 
> -Terasaka has a little sister mentioned in his profile.
> 
> Phew, that was a lot of information, huh? I'll try to tone it down next chapter. I plan on reading the manga soon as well, but I'm still keeping this primarily anime with manga facts sprinkled throughout.
> 
> Again, constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
